The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to structure measurement and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in determining the thickness of a layer of interest in a multi-layer structure.
At least some known measurement systems determine the impedance between two surfaces of a structure using electrodes. The electrodes are electrically coupled to the structure with a conductive contact medium, such as silver paste. Notably, the use of media like silver paste may introduce a considerable delay before a stable impedance measurement can be achieved. Further, after a measurement is made and the electrodes are removed, residual silver paste must be cleaned from the structure. Accordingly, such measurement systems are associated with significant time and labor costs.